


Not Quite Tired Enough

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe usually gets what he wants; Sunstreaker should be used to this by now.





	Not Quite Tired Enough

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Somnophilia/Sleepy

                “Mmph… Sideswipe, stop it… ‘m _tired_ …” Sunstreaker whined.

                Sideswipe buried his grin in Sunstreaker’s nape, his hand soothing over his twin’s hip. It _had_ been a long couple of days. They’d been awake for all of it, traversing terrain that was harsh and unforgiving. But now they were home.

                Or at least back in their temporary quarters on the new base. And Sideswipe wanted to indulge in the privacy they had been denied while with the rest of their unit.

                “Don’t you love me?” Sideswipe asked, voice wavering in amusement. “I thought you said you could never resist me.”

                Sunstreaker buried his face more thoroughly into the pillow, although his mouth was still a little uncovered.

                “… hate you. This is me resistin’ you,” he mumbled. “ _Sleep_ , Sideswipe. I’ll frag you through the berth when we wake up. Promise.”

                An interesting prospect. But still not what Sideswipe wanted. He rolled a little more on top of Sunstreaker and rocked his hips against his brother’s aft.

                “I’ll hold you to that. But I can’t wait that long. Why don’t you just let me do all the work?” Sideswipe suggested. “Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease…”

                “… _hate_ you,” Sunstreaker emphasized. But Sideswipe heard the familiar click of Sunstreaker’s interface panel sliding aside. Sideswipe immediately slid his hand between their bodies, dipping his fingers between Sunstreaker’s thighs. Which spread to give him more room, ever so helpfully.

                Sleepy? Or lazy?

                The folds of Sunstreaker’s valve weren’t soaked, but they weren’t dry either. Sunstreaker had probably been warring between recharge and interfacing. While sleep had won out for him, Sideswipe had gone in the opposite direction.

                “Hmm… methinks you don’t _completely_ hate me,” Sideswipe murmured, snuggling down against Sunstreaker’s back. He dipped a finger into Sunstreaker’s entrance, the pleats easily spreading. For the next several minutes, Sideswipe stroked over and around that soft, warming valve, gathering up lubricant and spreading it around.

                Sideswipe honestly thought it would be enough to get Sunstreaker going, but he remained limp, evenly ventilating. He doubted his twin was _fully_ in recharge, but was probably hanging in a suspended state between sleep and awake.

                A second finger entered the mix and he coated it well with slick before pumping both gently in and out. Sunstreaker sighed a little at that, rolling even farther onto his front. Sideswipe followed, his fingers probing deeper. His own valve ached a little and he finally released his interface cover. His spike was only half pressurized despite all his whining, but it started hardening the rest of the way when he slid a third finger alongside the first two.

                Sideswipe nuzzled the top of Sunstreaker’s shoulders, gently thrusting his firming spike against his brother’s upper thigh. He withdrew his wet fingers and coated his spike with Sunstreaker’s lubricants, adding to the small drops of prefluid welling up at the tip. Then he scooted up a few inches, pressing his spike head against Sunstreaker’s valve.

                He slowly stroked it back and forth over the malleable pleats, gathering up more slick. Sideswipe’s optics were closed, and he just savored the sensation, the smell of their mingled fluids, the heat reflecting off Sunstreaker’s back. He had wanted it hard and fast, but taking it slow like this was kinda nice too.

                “Sunny? You actually sleeping?” Sideswipe murmured, brushing his lips against the back of Sunstreaker’s nearest helm vent.

                Sunstreaker mumbled something incoherent, but he did push his hips back a little, his valve pleats parting around Sideswipe’s spike, the tip resting just at the entrance.

                “I take it that means you’re still ok with this?” Sideswipe rocked back a little and then forward, teasing himself with the ring of resistance at Sideswipe’s entrance.

                Sunstreaker wordlessly whined and he threw an uncoordinated hand backwards, scrabbling at Sideswipe’s hip. He tugged once and then let his arm fall, bringing it back under him to hug his pillow.

                “Good enough,” Sideswipe replied, laughing quietly. He thrust forward gently, sliding home in one smooth motion. Once he bottomed out, his pelvic plating resting against Sunstreaker’s aft, Sideswipe rested his forehelm against Sunstreaker’s back and vented for a minute. His brother always felt good, but there was nothing to distract Sideswipe from just _how_ good. They weren’t kissing or groping one another; they weren’t talking or fighting over who got to be on top.

                It was quiet, save for Sideswipe’s cooling fans kicking on to their lowest speed. Sunstreaker remained quiescent, open and willing. So it felt like Sideswipe’s entire sensor suite was focused on the hot, wet glove currently encasing his spike.

                “You feel so good,” Sideswipe said faintly to the plating on Sunstreaker’s back. He withdrew a little and then slid back in, a please sound escaping the back of his throat.

                He set up a good rhythm; not too fast, but steady and deep. He clasped his twin around the waist, buried his face in Sunstreaker’s nape, and let his hips do all the work.

                A few minutes in, Sunstreaker shifted a little, completely onto his stomach. His thighs slid across the berth covers, rucking it up in places. Sideswipe barely noticed; he automatically moved with his twin and settled between Sunstreaker’s legs, thrusting with a bit more urgency.

                Sunstreaker moaned quietly and he shoved the pillow away from himself, burying his face in the sheets. His fingers gripped the cloth and his engine revved quietly.

                “Yeah… yeah, you’re feeling it now, aren’t you?” Sideswipe panted. He slid his hands free from under his brother and lightly grasped the back of Sunstreaker’s wrists. “You’re so hot, I love feeling you wrapped around me. I bet it’s good like this, isn’t it? Deep?”

                Sideswipe loved being completely prone and having Sunstreaker frag him from behind like this. His valve always felt completely full, stimulated in all the right places and then some.

                “… shut… up…” Sunstreaker mumbled, barely audible.

                Sideswipe grinned and kissed Sunstreaker’s neck. “You gonna come for me, love of my life?”

                His speed increased a little, still nothing like their normal pace, but a bit faster than the exploratory thrusts he had used at first. Sunstreaker’s valve was inconsistently clenching around Sideswipe, a sure sign he was going to overload soon.

                “… _no_ ,” Sunstreaker said petulantly and this time Sideswipe actually laughed out loud.

                “You’re such a liar,” Sideswipe said fondly. He slid his hands up even further and tangled his fingers between his brother’s. His thrusts turned a little shallower at the shift in position and Sunstreaker choked back a sound.

                “That’s it… that’s it, Sunny… come on, give it to me,” Sideswipe crooned. He kissed the back of Sunstreaker’s helm, squeezing his brother’s fingers. “Just overload for me and I’ll let you sleep.”

                He couldn’t tell if Sunstreaker was actually that close or the prospect of recharge was that big of an incentive but barely a minute later, he stiffened, a helpless moan rolling up out of his chest. His valve clenched down tight several times in rapid succession and then he went limp.

                Sideswipe paused a moment, just enjoying the clasp of warmth around him, and then he started thrusting again. His lower belly was tight with anticipation, the smell of lubricants and transfluid getting stronger as Sunstreaker’s valve flushed with further slick.

                “… you said… you’d let me sleep,” Sunstreaker murmured, faint and pouting.

                “Yeah… just…”

                Sideswipe pressed his forehelm against the middle of Sunstreaker’s back and soaked up the feel of him beneath Sideswipe… the familiar scent of Sunstreaker’s wax and polish… the soothing sound of his engine beginning to wind down. He focused on the moment, one ventilation and then the next…

                He knew he was close, but his overload actually came as a surprise. Out of nowhere a full body spasm hit him and his hips stuttered in their pace. That delicious rush from the pit of his abdomen spread outward and he groaned quietly as his entire frame experienced it. He ground his pelvis against Sunstreaker’s aft, feeling the last few spurts of transfluid leave his spike.

                The tension slowly left him and he remained draped over his twin, lethargic and suddenly overwhelmingly sleepy.

                “… recharge…mmhm…” Sideswipe murmured. He was jostled awake a second later as Sunstreaker shook his shoulders.

                “Get off,” Sunstreaker instructed. “You’re not sleeping on top of me.”

                Sideswipe pouted although Sunstreaker couldn’t see it. “Roll to the side a little? Don’t want to leave you.”

                Sunstreaker sighed as if it was the biggest inconvenience, but Sideswipe knew he enjoyed nodding off with Sideswipe’s spike, or a toy, still in him. After a bit of grumbling on both their parts, they finally settled, Sunstreaker still mostly on his front and Sideswipe tucked in around his back.

                “Good. Sleep,” Sunstreaker announced, his systems immediately starting to click off, one by one.

                Sideswipe’s body wasn’t far behind, although he did press a ‘thank you’ of a kiss into Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

                “Don’t forget… you promised,” he mumbled, and then he joined his brother in recharge.

 

~End


End file.
